Opposites Eventually Attract
by vajiha14
Summary: Lily tells newborn Harry the story of her life. Her Hogwarts years, how her sister betrayed her. Her friends matchmaking plans slowly intercept with those of Sirius' and Remus'. Lily is no ordinary girl. She has powers which she is unware of.
1. Default Chapter

This is my second fic. Please review! I want to know what everyone thinks. Any stories people want me to read? Any ways to improve it? Please just say it!!! Thx.. enjoy!!

* * *

**Opposites Eventually Attract**

Chapter 1: Ups & Downs

* * *

Lily Potter smiled happily at her new born son, Harry Potter. Nothing in the world was dearer to her than the little boy with her eyes and her husband's jet black hair. It was the first time she took him home from St. Mungoe's. The newest Wizarding research showed that talking and gesturing towards a baby helps it to become logical and thoughtful later in their life.

Lily, now twenty-five was happily married to the love of her life, James Potter. They studied together at Hogwarts. Lily would never have imagined getting married to someone like James Potter.

Lily was a muggle- born and James was a pure blood. He didn't care. He never wanted anything more than the stubborn Lily Evans.

"Harry, I think you should know the story of our life," smiled Lily, cradling Harry in her lap, "This is how it began."

Since that night, Lily told her child the adventures at Hogwarts with James and being a muggle-born.

* * *

"Lily, mail's here!" cried her older sister, Petunia. When they were young Petunia and Lily used to be the best of friends. They used to go everywhere and do everything together.

Lily was interested in science and studying. That didn't stop her from reading stories about fairies and witches in distant lands. She especially liked stories about lady witches that changed their life and the lives of their people for the better.

Petunia kept on insisting that there was no such thing as magic, Lily gave no mind to her. Even when she was old enough, her friends used to laugh at her for believing in wands, wizards and witches.

Petunia loved to be the mature one, she always told her off about pretending to do magic. At that time, Petunia would do anything for her sister and she thought she was protecting Lily from the evil if it actually existed. The truth was that Petunia wasn't sure. She forced herself to believe and always shut herself from the games kids played. She would stay inside and help her mother out, finish her homework or she would be cleaning her room. That didn't stop her from spending time with Lily who loved the outdoors. Lily was a real risk taker.

Lily ran downstairs when Petunia called again informing her about the mail she got. She had a postcard from one of her friends who was on holiday in California. Lily had a lot of friends but she could be poison to people she disliked.

Another letter was from her school, telling her parents about her excellent results. Another letter looked very unfamiliar. (A/N: Of course, everyone knows what it is) It was sealed crimson wax with a crest with an "H" in the middle.

She looked at it uncertainly. It was definitely directed to her. It even had the address to her bedroom which was strange. This was probably someone's idea of a joke, which was definitely not funny.

She opened it and read it thoroughly.

_

* * *

_

__

_**Dear Miss Evans,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You shall be attending first year. You are expected to collect the books on the following page to begin. The Hogwarts Express will leave at 11:00 am sharp on September 1st in London. Platforn 9 ¾. First year students will be enrolled as soon as they arrive in to one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hupplepuff. As a notice, Hogwarts students are allowed to keep the following pets: toads, owls, cats and rats. Please remember to arrive on time. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

* * *

Lily was surprised. Maybe it's some advertisement for a new fiction book. Lily was now eleven and quite intelligent for her age.

Her mother, Susan saw her reading something so thoroughly.

"What is it dear?" she asked sweetly, Lily's mother had always been very supportive of her and her decisions.

Lily showed her the letter and Susan dropped the crystal tray full of fresh fruit that she was holding. She hadn't even noticed she dropped it.

"Honey, I had no idea. Oh my god! I'm so happy for you. I never made it, your grandfather was one too. He went to Hogwarts but he married my mom who was a muggle and you're a witch. I can't believe it! I have to tell Henry," replied her mother, she was jumping up and down. She had never seen her mother so excited. She had no idea what was going on but she knew it was a good thing.

Susan's husband, Henry knew about her family's Wizarding history before they were married. He accepted it as Susan did his. He had been introduced to many witches and wizards and developed a fascination towards them.

* * *

That night, Susan told Henry while Lily was in bed. Henry was overjoyed. Both of them felt like the luckiest parents in the world. Lily thought about it and she realized that she was a witch!

_Petunia will have to believe me, _she thought. _I would love to learn magic and live among others like me._

The next morning, her parents took her shopping at Diagon Alley. Petunia was disgusted. Her sister was a freak and she wanted nothing to do with her. After that day, Petunia put on a different face. She was anything _but_ happy for her younger sister. The fact was that she was jealous. She always had the attention of her parents now she felt like she was being ignored.

She bought all her books and she couldn't wait to read them. Just as soon as she thought it was time to go, Susan told her about a wand. They were ten metres away from the store when she spotted a bunch of kids her age, laughing around in a circle. The most prominent one had messy jet black hair. It seemed like they were planning something. Lily ignored them. She disliked him at first glance.

After she bought her wand, she headed home.

**

* * *

**

**One week later...**

* * *

"Honey, remember to use Elizabeth to send us your letters and postcards," said Lily's father with tears in his eyes. Elizabeth was the owl her parents bought her. They were standing in front of the train saying their good-byes to their youngest daughter.

Lily hugged her father and then her mother. As soon as Lily was about to hug Petunia, she backed away and whispered, "Just because we lived under the same roof doesn't mean we're friends. I want nothing to do with you freak."

Her parents had not heard that. Nothing had ever sounded more venomous than those words which spilled from one of the people she loved most.

With tears in her eyes, she boarded the train. She sat alone until a confused girl walked in. Lily always tried to be strong even in situations when the strongest of strong would melt. She saw her come in and gave her a small smile.

"Hey, I'm lost. This is the first year compartment, right?" she asked.

"I have no idea. I didn't even know I was a witch until two weeks ago. By the way, my name is Lily Evans."

"I'm Sandy Thomas. I'm nervous and excited at the same time. This is so cool!!"

Lily knew that Sandy could easily get very hyper. She was cool though and very easy to talk to.

The train ride passed almost instantly with her first witch friend. Sandy lived in a muggle city and knew all the newest muggle inventions, songs and shows which made it her really easy to make conversation with.

* * *

The train pulled over and students began to exit. Lily and Sandy did the same.

A big, tall man was calling the students towards him and boarding them onto boats across the lake to Hogwarts. The boat ride felt longer than the train ride for Lily.

Lily was astonished when she saw talking pictures and ghosts floating around. A professor was talking to them outside the door to what looked like the Great Hall.

She was telling them to behave as proper witches and wizards. The professor was quite young and very pretty but strict at the same time. She had square spectacles and a point Wizarding hat. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. This was her first year teaching at Hogwarts, she was also the head of something called Gryffindor.

As the doors opened, Lily's mouth fell. There was no roof! _Oh my gosh! What if it rains?! Wizards are actually dumber than normal people! _

Sandy saw her staring and told her it's enchanted.

"I knew that. Well, wizards are obviously smarter than what did you call them? Muggles! This is so cool!!!!" Lily hated it when people caught her off guard. She hated to admit defeat.

She actually understood the sorting ceremony. Sandy was sorted into Gryffindor which was where she wanted to go. She really liked Sandy.

When it was her turn, she sat on the tripod and she heard thoughts in her head.

"_Well, this one is tough... Definitely not Hufflepuff or Slytherin... With those brains you could be in Ravenclaw. But... yes..."_

Suddenly the hat screamed on her head, causing her to jump out of her skin and trip on her robe. She held her head high. "Gryffindor!"

She was so happy as she ran to take a seat next to Sandy. The Gryffindors applauded which really welcomed her.

Across from them, Lily saw a messy black haired boy which she recognized from in front of Ollivander's. She didn't like him. She didn't like it any better when he saw her looking at him and winked. Lily's blood was boiling. She had the famous Evans' temper from her father's side. Her mother was very sweet but when she got angry, everyone should keep their distance.

"Hey. My name's James. I think I've seen you somewhere before. Diagon Alley, right? We were just laughing at that guy who's on the tripod. He's definitely a Slytherin."

Professor McGonagall read his name off the roll of parchment in her hand.

"Severus Snape," shouted the professor.

As soon as the hat was placed on his head, it shouted "Slytherin!"

"What did I tell you?" James asked Lily, "Anyways he'll be a good one. Right, Sirius?"

"Yup," he said, a person Lily hadn't noticed until he spoke.

Sirius and James were best friends since they were in pre-school.

Lily even though she was only eleven had many boys showing interest in her in some way or the other. Some offered to walk her to class or home, offer her their lunches, stationary, etc.

Suddenly, after every student was sorted, food magically appeared on the table. Delicious, mouth watering food. Lily was starving.

Eventually a shy looking girl came up to her and Sandy asking, "Can I sit here?"

Lily and Sandy accepted. Her name was Jasmine White. She was really pretty and sweet. She looked shy and sensitive. But that was not the end to her. She was a very changing person. She would say something one day, the opposite the next. That was what made her so unique.

The three of them spent their break times and classes together. They were inseparable.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. Please tell me some comments. Anything to improve it. Anyways... I'll try to update soon!!


	2. Here Comes Trouble

**Chapter 2: Here Comes Trouble**

****

****

**Four Years later...**

Over the years, Lily and her friends became very popular. Whatever they did was what others did. It was a pain sometimes. Lily made many other friends but Sandy and Jas (short for Jasmine) were something special.

Summer arrived in their fifth year, exams were over. Where was everyone? Take a guess! Everyone was chilling outside near the lake, no work to do. Some were even swimming. This year were the OWLs which meant that this was what held your career by a tiny thread.

Lily, as always thought she failed it. People knew better, she was very intelligent.

"Want to go for a boat ride?" asked Sandy, excited. Hogwarts used to have boats for students before Harry was born until the Giant Octopus sunk it. Luckily, the students were able to swim back.

That was in the future. It had not happened yet. Hogwarts was extremely different by boat.

"The sun is shining, the water is clear, exams are over? What better day than today?" asked Lily very excited. Everything was perfect. Until...

"Evans! Want to see something cool?" asked none other than James Potter. He was one of the marauders at the time. All the girls were after him, his charming smile, scruffy looks and he was the fastest seeker. He dumped girls one by one, leaving everyone when he thought he had a chance with the read head with the sparkling green eyes.

"Not in a million years Potter! You ruined the most perfect day!" Lily was aggravated.

James would always look for Lily, wherever she was. He would ask her out a couple times a day; mess up his hair which would show that he just came off his broom and pick on poor Severus Snape. None of those tactics seemed to impress Lily. James was the most annoying, arrogant, self-centered person she had ever met.

Lily turned her attention away from him and gave it fully to her friends.

"Lily, why don't you just give him a chance? He seems sweet. He really likes you too. He has for the past five years," asked Jas who last night was saying he hated Potter for the way he was always dumping girls.

"Jas. Seriously... The only reason he wants me is because I'm the only one who doesn't slobber him with drool every time he catches that damn snitch. I especially hate the way he picks on Slytherins just to show he can! I just hate him. You know me. He is absolutely no gentleman! I am never going to give him a chance. And you mark my words!"

"Lils, you spoke too soon," informed Sandy.

She turned and saw Snape hanging in the air above the Giant Octopus, he was slowly inching towards it. Lily was a prefect and so wave Remus, who was just standing there laughing.

It was Lily's duty to the head master to protect each and every student. She disliked Snape too. He was such a disgusting teenager. He probably never took a bath in his life.

"Potter! Let him down or else I'll tell McGonagall! She'll straighten you! Potter, didn't you hear me?"

"I don't need help from a Gryffindor, especially a mudblood like you Evans! Get lost!"

"What did you call her, Snape? You ever call her that again, you'll wake up one morning with your head between your legs. Understand?" James said seriously.

Snape nodded and was lowered to the ground. He stormed off to the Slytherin common room in the dungeon.

"You know what would be perfect right now, Evans? A little kiss on the cheek or go out with me. You choose."

Lily glared at him, James didn't back down. She was steaming, she walked past James, Sirius and stopped at Remus.

"Remus, you're a Gryffindor prefect. It's your duty to be fair to each and every student. You can't just stand there laughing. You can't just skip Potter because he's your best friend. Whatever."

Lily walked back, as she went past James, he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to him, "You know that you look really hot when you're angry."

"Potter! You seriously do NOT know when to leave a person alone! I'm going to report you to McGonagall and she will give you two weeks detention. If I'm lucky, two months. You could get expelled, you know," Lily snatched her hand away and was on her way to her dormitory.

"Sirius, why doesn't she like me?" asked James solemnly.

"Maybe because you act like a total idiot/jerk in front of her. You should try being nice for once. You're never going to get Evans that way. Stop treating her like the other girls.

Sirius secretly had a crush on Jas. She was sweet, pretty and smart. All the qualities someone like Sirius Black would fall for.

* * *

Many people thought that James only wanted Lily because he couldn't get her. This was true but not entirely. James liked her because she was not afraid of being herself; she always stood out like a sore thumb in any crowd. The main reason he liked her was because she was one of the girls who didn't drool over him, he always thought of it as a challenge.

* * *

There was one week left of school but the students had to remain in school. This week was a holiday and there would be a dance which almost everyone was looking forward to.

Sandy, Jas and Lily shared a dormitory. It was only them so they were quite lucky. That night, they were planning to have a sleepover with snacks secretly snuck in from the kitchen.

It was evening, so everyone was relaxing in the common room, including James and co.

They were busy discussing some prank they were going to pull on some teacher.

Most of the girls were discussing the coming up dance, and wondering who would go with them. The dance was at the end of the week and everyone was looking forward to it.

Lily had many guys ask her but none of them were her type. She had remembered to be very kind while refusing. This was one thing she was not good at.

Sandy was a strange girl. She of all people had a crush on James Potter! Lily hated that, how could her best friend like Potter?

Lily had someone in mind. His name was Michael Ford. He was tall with light brown hair and blue eyes. He was incredibly sweet, gentle-man like and intelligent. He held all of the qualities that Lily would fall for.

Jas was good friends with him and she informed Lily that he had feelings for her too.

* * *

This year they were told to purchase dress robes for the dance. It was actually a ball but the muggle students started calling it a dance, so eventually that became the unofficial name for it.

Lily had a dress robes which she bought from Diagon Alley. It suited her a lot. (_A/N: You have to wait and see what it looks like!)_

Michael was in Gryffindor but he wasn't friends with James, Sirius and Remus. He usually stayed by himself or two of his close friends. James knew how Lily melted every time she saw him walk by which make him green with envy. The truth was, James knew Michael better than Lily did. James always regarded her feelings towards Michael as nothing more than mere infatuation.

* * *

Everyone was heading towards their dormitories, Sandy and Jas went for a walk and Sirius and Remus went away after James told them to. He wanted to talk to Lily alone.

Lily was so caught up in a muggle novel, that she hadn't even noticed that everyone was gone.

"Evans!" called James from across the common room.

She suddenly looked up and was surprised to see that everyone had vanished. She was looking right at him. This time not with anger or hatred burning in her eyes. She was just reading a muggle novel about two very different people who went head over heels for each other.

"I know I always do this... But I think you should actually consider it for once. I don't think I'm as bad as you think I am. I think you should give me a chance. Anyways... Lily, do you want to go with me to the dance?"

James looked down at the floor, he knew what was coming. His face strained as he expected a voice full of vatred and venom.

Instead... "Potter... You know what? You've asked me out hundreds of times. I'll consider it. I'll tell you later. I have to go. Good night but make sure you stay out of trouble."

Lily left and James was jumping for joy, shouting, "Potter, you're the man!! Uh huh, Evans will consider it!!"

When he asked her out this time, it was the closest he had ever come to being a gentleman.

That thought made Lily think. Lily and her friends had never kept secrets from each other.

* * *

All three of the girls gathered around Sandy's bed and told horror stories. All of them were true, they were about real ghosts looking for revenge or seeking the love they never had. Quite a few of them were incredibly sad.

After a while, the conversation took a turn to the dance, how they would go, what they would wear, etc.

Sandy told them she would love to go with James. They both expected a reply from Lily which would tell her to think of anyone but James Potter! When she didn't say anything, they both looked concerned.

Sandy didn't really like James, she only said it so Lily would actually consider him instead of Michael.

"Lily? What's wrong? Did he do something? He's not such a bad guy, you know. He really likes you."

Lily looked up and there was a battle between her mind and heart, whether she should tell the people she trusted most in the entire world.

The heart won and she spilled, "Potter asked me out again but this time he sounded serious, if you know what I mean," both of them nodded simultaneously, "This time it felt like he actually meant what he was saying. He sounded almost desperate."

"So what did you say Lils?" asked Jas as if Lily didn't answer her, she would have a heart attack.

"I said I would think about it. I think that's sensible."

"Lily, stop trying to be sensible. I remember how you were when we first met. You were wild and outrageous. You liked all those crazy bands and no duties stopped you from it. This isn't who you truly are."

"But this is James Potter who we're talking about. He went out with almost every single girl in our year and half the girls in sixth year. I'll tell him the answer soon. I'm sleepy, good night."

Lily trotted off to her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Jas and Sandy stayed up and cast a spell so that Lily wouldn't hear any of the conversation that was about to take place between both of her best friends.

"I think they really have a chance. James knows it, Lily knows it but she's not willing to admit it," whispered Jas.

"I see what you're saying. We should get them together and they won't even know it's us."

Both of them secretly made plans and techniques. If Lily found out, she would not talk to them for _at least_ two weeks. Lily was stubborn.

_

* * *

_

__

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

"Sirius? Do you actually think this is such a good idea?" asked Remus.

"Yes. Of Course Remus, for the hundredth time. James would love to be with Lily.

"If either of them find out we're in big trouble, man. James wouldn't want any one's help if he wants Lily. He's capable by himself. It's not our business, if you know what I mean. They're both perfect for each other.

"If he's capable, that must be why Lily refused him every single time he asked. He asks her about ten times a day. How do you think she would react to that, Remus?" replied Sirius.

"We have to get them together and know their true feelings."

They carried on the conversation which slowly developed into a very well structured plan.

* * *

That's it to chapter two... Review... wanna know what you think. It's like some of the typical Lily/James stories. But it won't be for long... It's gonna take a sharp turn. It's only the beginning... Anyways, **please review.**


End file.
